


Holding Onto You

by Hibari1_san



Series: SportsFest 2020 : Bonus Round 2 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: Prompt:"All I've ever known was how to hold my own,But now I wanna hold you too"- Eurydice in Hadestown
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Series: SportsFest 2020 : Bonus Round 2 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828672
Kudos: 68
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	Holding Onto You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuuzel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuzel/gifts).



> It took me so long to know where I was going with this and how so I hope it's fine !

Kentarô was giving his hair a final touch of gel when his phone buzzed. He swore, hastily cleaned his fingers before checking his emails. As he read it, his eyes widened, practically bulging out of their orbits and he screamed.

“YES !”

He heard a breaking sound in the kitchen and footsteps coming quickly before the door to the bathroom opened.

“What ? What happened ?”

The frantic look on his boyfriend would have been hilarious if his circumstances had been different, and he awkwardly avoided eye contact.

“Uh… Nothing? Yeah, nothing. Well, not _nothing_.”

He added quickly as Shigeru had arched an eyebrow, disbelief clear on his face.

“More like, nothing much. I just got an email from uni, my last thursday class was cancelled.”

“Didn’t you already know that ?”

“Huh... it was a possibility but not confirmed. Yet.”

Fighting a laugh, the brown-haired man retreated.

“Ok, _weirdo_.”

He let out a breath before getting startled when Shigeru spoke up again.

“I’m leaving for class and I’m having lunch with Watari. You have your part-time job in the afternoon, right ?”

“Yeah.”

Just as he answered, the man walked into the bathroom and grabbed him for a hard kiss.

“I’ll see you tonight ?”

He gulped.

“Sure.”

Smiling, the business major exited the bathroom.

“Have nice day, Ken !”

The front door closed abruptly, leaving him alone is the LDK.

“Yeah, you too.”

He glanced back at the email and the corners of his mouth went up on their own.

He had to tell Shigeru. Not only because it concerned him but also because he had noticed him acting strange for the past week and it’s only his hectic schedule that had kept the suspicions at bay. Even just barely. Kentarô was definitely not a gifted liar.

The clock had just ticked 6pm when the engineer student stood on his feet and all but ran to the staff locker to change from his mechanics’ outfit into his clothes. After a hasty goodbye to his coworkers and boss, he was gone.

He opened the door to the flat and was greeted by the sight of his boyfriend in loungewear, balancing his laptop on the armrest of the loveseat. The brunet flashed him a smile.

“Good evening, you. I got Chinese takeout tonight.”

He made himself comfortable next to him and took a look at the essay he had been working on. He made a face, he too had homework to do.

“You’re supposed to cook when it’s your turn you know.”

“No, we said we would take turns taking charge of dinner. Well, it’s my turn and dinner is Chinese food not cooked by me because I don’t have the time and I want my boyfriend healthy and not agonising in the nearest hospital.”

He snorted.

“You always say that but I think that you’re just a lazy ass. It’s not like I’m expecting a five-course meal, you know I only make basic things, right ?”

“Ken, I stopped going to the ramen place just in the corner because I’m addicted to your curry udon. Stop selling yourself short, your cooking is amazing.”

He straigtened himself.

“You know, Shigeru.”

“Oh, boy. Is this a “We need to talk” moment ? Should I put away my laptop ?”

He was smirking, mischevious eyes looking playfully at him but Kentarô could see the hesitation in the way he was holding the device.

“Yeah, kinda. Maybe ?”

“Maybe a talk or maybe putting my laptop away ?”

He did anyway, and faced him.

“Is this about what you’ve been hiding from me ?”

“Uh… yes.”

Shigeru breathed deeply.

“Well, at least you’re coming clean quickly. It was cute at first, but I was starting to get worried.”

Kentarô’s stomach dropped.

He hadn’t even considered how his attitude could be interpreted and he quickly took his boyfriend’s hand.

“No no no, not a bad kind of talk. It’s good news.”

Shigeru frowned and he resisted the urge to kiss it. Having a cute boyfriend was a neverending battle against himself.

“Okay ? So what is it ?”

“You remember when you invited me to live you ?”

“Yeah ?”

“I didn’t immediately say yes, not because I didn’t want to but because I felt awkward having to depend on you like this.”

“That’s ridiculous Ken ! You’re not depending on -”

He raised his hand.

“Please, let me finish.”

Pouting, he nonetheless kept his mouth shut.

“I still agreed but I promised myself that as soon as I could, I would give back to you. To us.”

He fidgeted on the couch.

“I… You know we’re almost done with university, and we’ll soon be working at our companies, and I’ve also been saving for a longtime and.. what I mean is that I think I found the perfect place for us to live in.”

Shigeru’s surprise was evident on his face, as was the slight blush on his cheeks. God, his boyfriend was cute.

“Nothing’s signed yet so if you don’t like it we can still look for somethings else but I think that by now I know you well enough to be confident you’ll love it. This time, everything will be split evenly. And maybe we can go on some vacation first, like you always wanted to. So, what do you say ?”

He all but threw himself at him, tightly wrapping himself around his chest and kissing him passionately.

“I say that you’re a sneaky little shit. I should be working on my essay right now. The deadline is soon. God, I hate you.”

“I’ll help you work on it later.”

He laughed.

“No, you won’t.”

“Ok, I won’t. Then how about I cook whatever you want tomorrow ?”

“Then, you’ve got yourself a deal, Mister.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
